Filming Jon
Filming Jon '''Filming Jon '''is a newcomer colt to Ponyville. Previously at Fillydelphia, he became skilled in filming and photographing historical pieces, mainly focused around the railroads that passed through. He recently moved for a quieter change of pace, but he still enjoys documenting history. Personality Filming Jon is a very passive pony, which ultimately contributed to his recent arrival. He tends to avoid major conflict, but is not afraid to stand up for himself. Most of the time, he can be found working at his small house working on his model railroad. That or sleeping. He does that a lot. He is self admittedly not the greatest at interacting with other ponies, and often will need somepony else to start a conversation. Otherwise, he'll be observed wondering around thinking to himself. He's a bit clumsy at times, but maintains a dignified important. From inspiration of Buster Colton, he prefers to maintain a straight face, even in the most ridiculous of situations. This does not mean a thing about him being grumpy, but a smile from him is as rare as seeing a talking train. Background Filming Jon was a long time citizen of Fillydelphia. He tends to not like discussing his early life, mainly due to his poor memory. Early on, he discovered photography and filming could revive old memories of what he had done and seen. However, most of this ended up showing information of the nearby railroads. He had always had an interest in the "iron horse", mainly due to simply preferring the mechanical voice to other ponies' voices. This also was apparent from his first time seeing a train was what led to his train cutie mark. After graduating school, he became a self made pony. He made his living photographing historical subjects and filming sort films for nearby hobby shop owner, "Wet Biscuit" McGlee. His family life is hard to pin down, though he has a sister, and we can assume he has parents. Filming Jon led a quiet life, but butting heads with several other ponies of Fillydelphia ultimately led to his decision to move somewhere quiet to match his interests. Ponyville was selected for, with exceptions, being shown as a rather peaceful and quiet place. Filming Jon left most of his previous life behind, only bringing along his original model trains, bed, and film camera. Today, his train filming is less apparent due to the trains being a distance away north of town, but he still films them when he can. Skills He first acquired a film camera as a young colt. While many ponies film static shots, Filming Jon has become skilled at zooming and panning. Concentration is required for him to make a smooth movement of the camera following a subject, but years of experience have caused him to become an expert at this. He owns a film camera and a regular photo camera. Both use magic developing to immediately develop their image. Despite the filming technology, he keeps it mostly to himself and friends. In keeping with his train interest, he also has a model railroad that he has built since arriving at Ponyville. Originally, the models were powered solely on magic, but the strain of operating simultaneous trains has forced him to search for other methods. With the assistance of other Ponyville citizens, he may transition from freelance to professional work. Current Living Space Filming Jon lives in a very small house on the south end of Ponyville. His place is so small that it literally consists of his model railroad, a couch, a refrigerator, and a small counter and sink (and of course a bathroom!). He is known for "rock sleeping", as in he has been found sleeping on the floor, on rocks, and even behind the nearby cafe. He has a roll-away bed, which is stored under his layout during the day. He refers to it a lot, that's why it's being mentioned. Other He has mentioned searching for a pet, but that is something he's determined will be done later on. He is rather forgetful, often struggling to remember why he entered a room or what he meant to purchase. He is most often found at the cafe or Sugar Cube Corner. A pony has to eat, though he's been working on how much he does Category:OCs Category:Earth Ponies Category:Stallions Category:Inactive Characters